


不要随便上陌生人的车（ABO）

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 基本就是个ABO的纯H





	不要随便上陌生人的车（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 基本就是个ABO的纯H

逼人的水幕背后是密密麻麻刻满名字的墙壁，纵使是在炎热的夏季，纪念馆中也充斥着入骨的寒意。

海人检查了一下最后几张照片的效果，放下相机，扭头看到勇马正在角落里研究什么，便走了过去。

“这里都是遇难的空乘，我同行。”

海人摇摇头，拽起他的手臂：

“走吧，好不容易出国度个假，我真不该带你来这里。”

勇马被拉着不情不愿地往外走，却频频回头，眼里满是激动的亮光：

“你知道，我为什么一直学搏斗，就是在遭遇恐怖分子劫机时，不会乖乖束手就擒，至少，别让他们把飞机逼到闹市区——”

“快闭嘴，都过去二十年了，现在怎么说也是和平年代了。”

“骗谁呢，只不过没有人愿意报道那些国家的战事而已。”

海人难得地没有反驳，只是默默地拉着人一路走到馆口。

“勇马酱，我们在这里向他们鞠个躬吧。”

 

 

晚间，勇马刷开酒店的房间门，将沾满雨水的自己连着大包小包一起奋力拖进来时，海人正戴着眼镜，窝在桌前对着电脑噼里啪啦地写稿。

“哟，被淋了啊。”

“都怪我姐，什么都要代购，衣服化妆品也就算了，买菜刀是个什么鬼？这里的菜刀是更菜还是怎样啊！”

海人扑哧一下笑出来，起身，拽了块毛巾擦勇马：

“干嘛冒雨回来，叫我找酒店派车接啊。”

“半路下的雨嘛，还好遇到个人，开车顺路载我回来了。”

海人的笑容停了一下：“都说了别上陌生人的车。”

“就十分钟的路嘛，而且她是女生，不会怎么样的。”

海人轻叹口气，转身倒热水，翻出几片药递过去：

“还是小心点为好，虽说现在的药好，但一旦O的身份被陌生人发现了，对你百害而无一利。”

勇马乐了，接过药来扑通一下坐到床上吃掉：“放心就我这种不讨人喜的烂脾气，没人会认为我是O。其实，我觉得你藏得更好嘛，脸可爱，性格好，声音又甜，整个人像个大白兔一样，我刚认识你时根本不觉得你是A。”

海人摇头，接过杯子又给倒茶：“不能大意，你不了解A，十个A有九个好战，真动起手来你不是对手；而且几乎全部A都对O异常饥渴，想不择手段地占有，这是本性使然。”

“哦？你也是这样？”

“我不吃药，每天就会有无数个时候想强奸你。”

勇马笑得快要掉地上了：“那我们来试试吧？看你能不能得手了。”

 

 

海人啜了一口茶，略微思索了一下，将眼镜摘了下来：“好吧，那你别反悔。”

“绝不反——”

话音未落，勇马整个人就被重重地按了回去。两只手牢牢地被制住的同时，眼前现出海人冷色调的发丝和眼睛。

勇马轻笑着斜了他一眼，一脚踢过去，感到海人被踢得震颤了一下，手下一松，勇马趁机滑下床，却没跑出两步就又被抓住肩膀，一番扭打后，被狠狠按到地上。

好痛……房间的地面没有地毯，勇马的脸硬生生撞上冰凉的地面，感觉牙齿都被磕得要松动了。

……该死的，他平时不就做做采访写写稿吗，也没见他怎么练身体，哪里来的这么变态的力气。

诅咒之间，感觉上方窸窸窣窣地，然后一根长条状的物品贴上了自己手腕。

“挺有劲呢，但不太听话，还是绑了吧。”海人的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛在说一件小事。

“你TM……”勇马被踉跄地拎上床，双手交叠，随即手腕处传来勒紧的感觉，被一根领带固定在了床头上。徒劳地挣扎了一番后，勇马喘着陷入床中，忿忿地看着海人：

“没想到你也打架。”

“还好吧，”海人神色平静，甚至连汗都没有出：“这是在有抑制剂的情况下。我中学时，抑制剂没那么普及，一帮血气过剩的Alpha没事就打群架，逼得我们教导主任都学会了散打。”

勇马用看陌生人的眼神瞪着面前的蓝毛怪，一时之间不知说什么好。

看到他那样子，海人眼里泛出暖意，不禁笑起来：“好啦好啦，我们不玩了好吗？乖乖认输，撒个娇求我一下，我就放了你喔！”

“你在羞辱我？”

“不是羞辱你，是让你看清Alpha是一种什么东西。”

“抱歉，我真不觉得你们没事打个架挂个彩算是什么本事。”勇马别过脸去。

“你可以反对暴力，但别忘了你是Omega啊，你跟我们不——”

“我真的很讨厌你说这种话！”勇马突然转过来打断：“明明都是人，为什么要把我们单独划出来，打着‘优待’的名义，处处约束限制！我受不了这样的区别对待！”

“不是！”海人也有点不淡定了，反驳脱口而出的同时几乎忘了下文，沉默了良久，才艰难开口：

“你真的……也不知道Omega是一种什么东西吗？”

“我的事我自己了解。”

“你不了解。”

海人说完，走掉去箱子里翻找，然后拿出两瓶小小的液体，向勇马晃晃。

“什么东西。”

“让抑制剂暂时失效的药。”

勇马狐疑地看着他，没接话。

“真的没骗你啊！”海人有点无奈，转圈找说明书无果，只得回来打开一支：“我自己先喝，反正一会儿你也会求着我喂你的。”

“对你的话持保留态度，放我下来。”

“干嘛放你，不是你要继续玩强奸游戏吗？我可是很认真地在陪你呢。”

 

 

勇马白了他一眼，觉得跟这货实在聊不下去。然而，他也没什么机会聊天了，身侧的床垫一陷，上方感受到了海人的重量，然后嘴巴迅速被封上。

“唔……”

微凉的手指探入了自己的衣衫乱揉乱按，嘴巴被迫接吻，双手又被捆着无法抵抗，勇马烦躁不堪，想上脚把混蛋一脚踹了，却又似乎被对方看穿了似的，用他180的身高不知多少公斤的重量死死压着勇马的腿，甚至还有闲出来的手一把抽了他皮带。

“喂，”终于熬到对方结束了亲吻，勇马抓紧机会大口呼吸，偏头看见海人在那里宽衣解带，识相地知道自己逃不过一劫：“戴套。”

意料之外，海人像没听到一样，甚至连看都没看勇马一眼，扔了衣服就过来扯起他的一条腿架上自己的肩膀。

直到尖锐的疼痛传来，勇马才意识到自己被进入了——没有套，几乎没有前戏，身体还没有任何准备，只有神经叫嚣着疼，刀割一般地疼。

一瞬间，勇马的大脑一片空白。

直到海人开始动，勇马才回过神来，像疯了一样开始挣扎踢他：

“混账，你干什么！滚——”

海人终于有了反应，抓住勇马的脚踝，抬头瞟了他一眼：

“你见过哪个强奸犯为你戴套的？”

勇马不动了，感到一股寒意袭来。

比起内容，他说那话的样子更加令勇马恐惧。优雅的蓝发被汗水打湿，凌乱地粘在脸上，皮肤泛出了迷乱的红色，而那双眼睛，一直被勇马认为很暖很温柔的眼睛，没有了以往做爱时的柔情蜜意，危险而陌生，充满了赤裸的情欲。

勇马头嗡嗡响，他从没见过海人停用过抑制剂的样子。他想到了书上的描述的，Alpha的发情。

可Alpha不给他时间继续想下去，他将他的双腿压到胸口，坚硬的凶器稍稍撤离灼热的入口，然后一举侵占到最深处。

“啊！”

勇马痛苦地一个震颤，脊椎被弯成扭曲的角度，眼睛和脸颊因羞愤而通红。

海人的饥渴才略微得到安抚，他无视身下人的哭叫，双手抓住他的腰，加了力道，无情地连续狠狠索要。

“啊……嗯、疼，啊啊——”

勇马从来没受过这样的屈辱，以不利的姿势绑着，双腿被迫分开，下体被暴露在海人面前，承受一次次残忍的冲撞。

“轻、唔……”

差点被一次顶弄刺激到呕吐。勇马奋力扭头咬住被角，闭起眼睛，将思绪放空，拼尽全身力量对抗煎熬的疼痛。

海人伸出一只手来拍他：

“不准躲，来说一声老公我错了，不然就往你嘴里塞你更喜欢的东西哦。”

勇马应声从枕头里抬起头来：“该死Alpha我操你祖宗——”

海人挥手一巴掌打在他的臀部：“骂人是不对的，Omega。”

勇马沮丧地重重倒回去，自暴自弃地想算了反正以前也没少被他做。然而一抬眼看到海人抹了一下脸上的汗水，加快了抽送的动作，勇马瞬间慌乱了：

“别、别弄在里面……啊！！！畜生——”

然而一切都是徒劳，勇马绝望地看着他泄欲，嘴里胡乱地咒骂着。

一次对此刻的Alpha来说无论如何也不算够。海人低声喘着，缓了片刻后，退出来，整理了一下自己后把勇马解开，抱到沙发扶手上让他趴下，换一种姿势再次进入。

“呜——”

勇马的头深深埋在沙发里，咬紧牙关哆嗦着将痛呼强行压回去。他受不了，是真的受不了。他不得不承认，即使自己是个比较有力量的Omega而海人只是一个不怎么强壮的Alpha，后者也能轻松地制服他。生理上的巨大落差，让他恼火不堪又无可奈何。

海人在一又番折腾后，发现他们结合处淡淡的血痕，才想起适当关心一下。他停了下来，将勇马翻过来抱起，试图亲吻他发烫的脸颊。

“啊！”

地上出现了几滴血滴，然而却不是——

“你有病啊，松开！”

海人尖叫着，拼命地拍着勇马，后者牢牢地挂在他身上，牙齿狠狠地咬进了他的肩膀。

“可恶，松口，混蛋！”

终于，通过掐脖子的损招，海人把满嘴是血的勇马摘了下来甩回床上。

“你干什——”

“血债血偿。”勇马衣着不整瘫在床上，抹了抹嘴角的血，抬头直视海人的眼睛，扯出一个扭曲的笑容。

脑热尚未冷却的海人微躬着腰站着，捂着伤口，冷笑着看挑战他权威的O：“那情债呢？”

话毕拿起床头剩下的那瓶药，一口喝掉，然后俯身抓住勇马狠狠地吻上他，掐着他的下颌，用舌头全部顶到他的嘴里。

“如你所愿，我接下来不会强迫你——我会等着你发情，然后主动求着我上你。”

勇马被放开，坐在那里，懵了，好几秒都没有反应。

海人勾起嘴角。

房间里，昏暗的灯光铺满了凌乱的床，信息素的味道充斥着整个空间，勇马半裸跪在床上，海人却呆在几米开外，一脸焦躁地坐立不安，但就是不敢碰他的Omega。

因为他哭了。

刚才被强上到出血都没掉一滴泪的家伙，这时候竟然哭了。不知是对Alpha暴行的气愤，还是对自己被欺负过头的委屈，总之哭得很厉害，耳根和后颈变得通红，用纤细的胳膊乱抹着泪水和汗水，将本来很好看的脸弄得狼狈不堪。

海人体内的荷尔蒙此时也消了大半，逐渐清醒的脑中一团乱麻，他踌躇了半天，鼓起勇气上去乱给他擦眼泪：“那个……勇马酱，都是我不好。但你看……药也喝了，要么……你坐上来，你在上面、你来上我？或者你想怎样，我都听你的……”

勇马又哭了两声，停下来：“好的。”

海人的思绪突然堵住，脑中只有两个字：完了。

 

海人睁开眼睛的时候，已经是第二天下午了，身体已经归于平静，勇马安宁地睡在身边。海人稍微回想了一下昨天晚上两人都发情起来的下半场，不禁用手捂住了脸。

他爬起来，披了件衣服去阳台晒太阳顺便晾晾自己进水的脑子。昨晚的这事，本是因他不满勇马随便搭便车而生，当时是真的生气，然而现在，他觉得自己也管得太过激，因为勇马虽不会特别排斥性，但讨厌尊严被剥夺。

不过还好，这家伙脑子够用，最后还是把我算计了，海人心情复杂望着窗外树叶反射的金色阳光想。这也算好事吧，至少我能够放心地——

身后传来拉阳台门的声响，海人回头，刚想问候，却被一把明晃晃的刀抵住。

“啊啊啊啊你你你干什么——给我展示你给你姐买的刀吗！成色真好！”

海人吓得连连往后躲，嘴里跑着火车，心里又抓狂了，这又是来哪出？

“我不想砍人，”勇马表情冰冷：“所以，在我去检查怀孕之前，你给我滚。从此我们各走各路。当我没认识过你这个渣人。”

原来……海人笑出来：“我说，你这家伙蛮绝情啊，明明昨晚那么热情来着。”

“昨晚你对我干的事我还没追究，不过你若一定觉得吃亏了，那也可以，算我嫖你好了，嫖资我按市场价给。”

“哎呀，有原则，我喜欢。”海人笑着伸伸懒腰：“放心吧，你不会怀孕的。”

勇马握着刀的手垂下来，表情意外。

海人越过他进屋，从皮箱里翻出一沓纸递过来：“我近期一直在注射一种药物，会让Alpha的生育能力暂时收到抑制，这是医疗记录。”

“你打那个干什么？还把报告随身带着？”勇马满脸疑惑，接过来翻看。

“本来想今天告诉你的。”海人努力让自己的语气轻松愉快：“我申请到了这边一个基金会的资金支持，去战场做个为期六个月的报道，去那种极端国家之前，Alpha要打一些生理上抑制的东西。这是其中一种。”

勇马拿着纸，好久没有说话。

海人额头冒汗，不知道他什么表示，只得自己继续找话：“所以你看，你家A也不是没有底线的人，对吧？哎就是副作用太强了，有一段时间吃什么都吐，吐得我怀疑人生——”

“什么时候走？”勇马终于有了反应，抬起头。

“两个月后。”

“我帮你买机票，你安心做报道。稿子出来后，记得发我一份，我也特别想看。”

“没问题，第一个就发给你。”

 

 

数月后，海人坐在远行的飞机上，看远处的勇马踮着脚将一个上方的行李舱关上。

Omega中从事这种要长时间飞行的工作的极少，一旦入职也会被要求隐藏性别。然而勇马除了身形稍小之外，看起来与其他人并无二致，又因（整日脑补恐怖分子劫机而）长期锻炼，人好像还要比同事更精神一点。海人目光紧紧粘上他扬起的手臂，滑过服帖地扎在腰间的淡粉色制服衬衫，落到了他被长裤包裹的紧致而修长的双腿之上。

海人合上电脑，按铃把他叫过来。

“写稿没灵感了，需要一个吻才能继续写出来。”

勇马面不改色听完，露出一个春风般的职业化的笑容：“没问题先生，我的同事Ken负责这块，他马上就来。”

“啊不不不还是不必了，啊哈哈哈哈……”海人笑着，示意他弯腰凑过来说悄悄话：“马上就要降落了，不跟我吻别一下么？”

勇马看了看周围，眨眨眼睛低声开口：“你到了那边轻点作死，别缺胳膊少腿的回来。到时候要干什么都随你便。”

“哈哈好，一言为定，再加一条，”海人上下打量了一下他：“你那时候要穿这套制服，里面真空最好了。如何？”

“好的。”

说完竟然一阵风似的走了，留给人一个优雅挺拔的背影。

海人捂住了脸，拼命告诫自己冷静，脑子和身子都是。

这就不得了，接下来六个月可怎么办。

又完了。

END


End file.
